


An Attempt At Normalcy

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Post - Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Shepard have both survived the destruction of the Reapers with their friendship and their sanity intact.  But when Shepard invites Miranda to come meet her mother, Miranda is reminded that she doesn't do "normal" very well.</p><p>A short drabble told from Miranda's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempt At Normalcy

The first time Miranda meets **Captain Shepard** she’s nervous. Like most of the agonizing events in her life, it all started with a simple call.

"What?" 

"I said my mother’s managed to get leave to come to the Citadel. Something about ‘making sure her baby is okay.’"

The hologram of Shepard rolls her eyes but Miranda can tell she is secretly pleased. With all the loss, pain, and blood, it’s a miracle even one of the Shepard clan made it out alive let alone both of them.

"Well, that’s nice."

Miranda hesitates. She’s not actually sure what to say. She killed her own father only a few months ago and felt nothing but relief. What is the proper reaction here? How would a “normal” person react? Before she can continue Shepard smoothly cuts in.

"I thought you might like to come stay with me. Keep me sane while she does her mother hen thing."

"Me?"

"Yeah sure. I mean, the apartment’s huge! We’ve got the spare space. Hell, I’ll even give you the guest room with the biggest bathroom. Mom would probably like to be on the first floor anyway. She gets insomnia sometimes and likes to wander around. It’d keep her from waking any of us up."

As Shepard continues, Miranda tries to control her breathing. Shepard, the Commander Shepard wants her, a former Cerberus operative, to come meet her mother. 

"Look," Shepard’s tone has changed, "I get it if you’d rather not. It’s just… Well, I know you’ve never had a mom and mine’s kind of a big softie. It’ll be low-key I swear! Just you, me, Garrus, and mom. Come on Miranda, what’dya say?"

Miranda swallows, thinks for a minute, and before she can stop herself she says, “Alright. But Shepard, what do I wear?”

Fast forward a few weeks and Miranda is wearing one of her more conservative outfits. As she glances around the apartment, Miranda notices personal touches that weren’t there on her first visit. The photo of the Normandy’s crew is proudly displayed on the second floor landing. Vids are piled haphazardly near the television set. A draft of Javik and Liara’s manuscript is strewn all over the piano. Garrus has been fiddling with a rifle mod on the coffee table. As Miranda looks around she realizes that everything just screams **normal** and **domestic**. And domestic is something Miranda has never been.

Just before she gets up and bolts from the apartment, Garrus reenters the room. 

"Eh sorry about that." he sits down to fiddle with the mod, "She’s… It takes her a while to get around these days."

Miranda nods, “It’s a miracle she’s even up and out of bed.”

Garrus glances at her, “Yeah.”

Before the silence can become awkward, Shepard makes her entrance. It is true that Shepard takes her time getting around these days. But Miranda notices that Shepard is quickly becoming used to her wheelchair and she feels a surge of pride. As always, Shepard's adaptability and strength leave her in awe.

They exchange greetings and Shepard makes a comment about their “love-nest.” Miranda laughs and just to drive Garrus crazy, Shepard begins loudly talking about shoes. Before Miranda can quip back, the door chimes.

As Garrus leaves to go answer the door, Miranda takes a deep breath. 

Shepard nudges Miranda, “Hey. Don’t worry. Trouble-shooting space divas right? We can do anything.”

Miranda smiles and rises to shake Captain Hannah Shepard’s hand. But the second the Captain hears Miranda’s name, she completely ignores Miranda’s proffered hand. Instead, she sweeps Miranda up into a bonecrushing hug.

"Thank you," She whispers, "For bringing my baby back. Twice."

And Miranda - who's been called calculating and cold her whole life - feels her eyes well with tears. Because doesn't Hannah know that she didn't do anything? Really it was all Shepard. Shepard's will to live, Shepard's iron will, Shepard's sheer stubborn strength, that's what saved her. All Miranda did was work over a console, give her injections, and supervise surgeries. But when Miranda opens her mouth to say as much, Hannah is already tugging her over to the couch and asking Miranda to tell her all about herself. And again Miranda is at a loss. What to say? What to do? She glances at Shepard.

Shepard smiles, "I thought I told you Mom. Miranda is a goddamn hero!"

A tear escapes and trails down her cheek. Miranda quickly brushes it away,

"Well I don't know about that. But we were pretty damn impressive weren't we?" she smirks, "Well, some of us more than others."

Shepard sputters and Garrus laughs. _Maybe_ , Miranda thinks, _I can do domestic afterall._


End file.
